se va, confesion
by Maly-chan
Summary: Akane decide irse de dojo por algo que Ranma le dice, ¿tendrá Ranma que confesarle su amor para que no se vaya?


Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene OoC

 **Aclaraciones**

-hablan-

*piensan*

 **SE VA, CONFESIÓN**

Se puede ver a un chico de trenza en el tejado de la casa de Los Tendo -¿por qué le dije eso?, ¿por qué?, nunca me va a perdonar. ¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago?- pensaba el joven artista marcial frustrado –Akane...-

Se ve a Akane desahogando todo su dolor recostada en su cama –es un baka, por que me dijo esas cosas, yo no le importo nada, lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí un tiempo, y pensar que estuvimos a punto de besarnos, le odio-al terminar de decir esto se levanta buscando todo lo necesario que pueda necesitar en su viaje…

-no me perdonará, cómo le pido disculpas. No le dije algo que no le dijera antes, creo que le diré la verdad- al terminar de decir esto, a su mente viene un recuerdo.

/inicio del recuerdo/

Se puede ver a Ranma y Akane volver del a escuela. Como siempre ella en la cera y el en la reja, cuando el salta para cruzar una pequeña calle que casi nunca era transitada, Akane cruzo sin fijarse y en eso viene un carro deportivo color rojo a toda velocidad.

-!AKANE¡ -Ranma la toma en brazos y salta hacia el tejado no muy lejos del lugar

-…-ella solo estaba callada por lo que pudo haber pasado.

-a…Akane, ¿estás bien? , ¿No te pasó nada? - al decir esto le recorre con la mirada para ver si no está herida.

-eeh…si…estoy bien-

-¡Akane, como se te ocurre cruzarte así! -

-yo… -

-¡por qué no tienes más cuidado!- ya en la banqueta no quería que le pasara nada a esa niña terca.

-…-prefirió ya no contestar nada.

-que voy hacer si te pierdo, no podría soportarlo otra vez-lamentablemente el recuerdo de Jusenkio llegó a su mente –Akane, ¿de verdad estás bien?-

-si, Ranma, si estoy bien-

Mientras se acerba a su prometida lentamente

-Akane-

-Ranma-

Sus labios ya casi estaban juntos cuando…

-Ran-chan-

-Airen-

-Ranma-sama-

-chica violenta soltar a mi Airen-

-Akane-chan suelta a Ranma ahora-

-sucia plebeya, suelta a mi Ranma-sama ahora-

Al sentir Ranma, aparta a Akane levemente para que ella no corra peligro

-Ranma, Akane y tú se iban a besar cierto-

-ser cierto, Shampoo ver como chica violenta intentar besar a airen-

-que, yo no…-Akane fue silenciada por su prometido que fue decidido a irse al camino fácil, insultarla para que no resultara lastimada aunque a veces no se necesitan los golpes para lastimar a una persona-

-ja ja, yo besar a alguien como Akane, una violenta , marimacho pechos planos ,pensé que ya lo sabían ,solamente espero el día en que ya no estorbe en mi camino para poder irme a buscar una cura para mi maldición, ¡siempre me estorba! ya no aguanto siquiera su compañía…-para entonces Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se llevó las manos a la boca, volteó a ver a su prometida, ella tenía sus bellos ojos color chocolate llenos de lágrimas que salieron sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Akane…yo…no quise-

-tú…no…ya no te preocupes más, ésta marimacho ya no estorbara en tu camino- al decir esto se da media vuelta, empieza a correr rumbo a su casa, Ranma al verla irse llorando quiso detenerla, pero su autoproclamada prometida y recién llegados rivales llegaron a pelear con él.

/fin del recuerdo/

-que voy a hacer...yo no quiero perderla.

Se puede ver a Akane en la pequeña mesa de la sala dejando una pequeña nota que dice:

Familia:

Estaré unos días fuera, no se preocupen por mi volveré en unos días

Atte: Akane

Pd: no envíen al baka de Ranma por mí, no quiero verlo.

Akane iba saliendo del dojo silenciosamente en la madrugada, lo que no vió fue que su prometido estaba en el tejado y la vio salir de la casa con una maleta como cuando iban a entrenar.

*Akane, ella…se quiere ir*-¡AKAANE!-

-…-Akane sólo se quedó callada ante ese grito, conoció la voz de su prometido y siguió caminando

-¡A dónde se supone que vas! -Akane lo siguió ignorando y siguió caminado .Ranma al verse ignorado, de un salto llegó hasta donde se encontraba su prometida.

-¡AKANE! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-saber el motivo de, por que te vas-

-no te importa Saotome, lo que si te debería de importar es que ya no te voy a interrumpir tu camino- Akane no levanta la mirada, no quería que su prometido viera que estuvo llorado toda la tarde y parte de la noche-

-Akane…yo…lo que dije es mentira…tú sabes que no es cierto…tú no estorbas mi camino, tú lo llenas de luz con tu sonrisa- con un gran sonrojo en su rostro

-…-Akane no quería creer lo que le decía su prometido

-Akane…mírame- el chico rogaba internamente que no lo dejara

-Akane…yo lo siento, todo lo que te dije, sabes que nada es verdad-

-siempre es lo mismo, nunca lo dices en serio. Pero la única que sale lastimada soy yo, a ti no te importa lo que a mí me pase-soltando algunas lágrimas.

-no Akane, tú si me importas-

-Mentira, siempre es men...-

-¡NO ES MENTIRA! tú eres lo más importante de mi vida Akane, si tú te vas a mi no me queda nada, tú eres todo lo que tengo, lo único que quiero es que estés a salvo –

-¡así que para tí ponerme a salvo es destruirme por dentro Ranma!-

-destru….irte…Akane no quiero que pienses así, yo...-

Entonces qué quieres que piense ,que desde que llegué a tu vida, la arruiné , que...-Ranma sólo se mantenía callado- mejor hubiera muerto en Jusenkio así tú..-

-¡NO!-al decir esto Ranma la abraza fuertemente-no digas eso, ni siquiera pienses que eso es lo mejor-unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los bellos ojos azules de Ranma

-es que, yo no te importo -abrazándose a su prometido mientras seguía llorando

-Akane eso ya te lo dije antes, eres lo mas importante de mi vida, te amo y no sé qué haría sin ti y te amo más que a mi propia vida, en Jusenkio casi te pierdo, esta tarde casi te atropellan, y hace unos minutos estabas dispuesta a irte de casa, sin contar todas las demás veces que has estado en peligro-

-pensé que sería mejor si no estaba aquí-

-nunca Akane, nunca sería mejor- al terminar de decir eso la besa en los labios, ella le corresponde y pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma.

-Akane, yo te amo-

-Ranma-

-Akane, no te vayas-

-…-Akane sonríe alegremente

-Akane tu me…quieres, digo te gusto por lo menos?-

-no Ranma, yo…-

-¡QUE!, yo no te gusto NADA, ni un poquito, yo soy, el culpable te fui alejando de mi lado-

-Ranma- él seguía echándose la culpa de por qué Akane no lo quería

-¡RANMA, ESCUCHAME!- al instante volteó a ver a su prometida con cara de niño regañado –

Si, Akane-

-Nunca me dejas terminar de hablar-

-perdón, Akane-

-Yo también te amo tonto-

-en serio, aunque tenga mi maldi…-no terminó de decir ya que Akane le robó un beso-a mí, no me importa tu maldición, sigues siendo el baka insensible que amo-

-Akane-

Al día siguiente se puede ver a Akane y Ranma tomados de la mano delante de su familia, prometidas y pretendientes, y le informaron que hacían público su compromiso ,unos lo aceptaron y empezaron a festejar, las y los pretendientes empezaron una pelea que fue calmada rápidamente por Ranma que advirtió que si le tocaban un solo cabello a su prometida querrían no haber nacido, después de tan calmada amenaza todos lo aceptaron, advirtiendo al chico de la trenza que si no la hacía feliz lo lamentaría …informaron que se casarían cuando ellos dijeran.

Quien diría que esto pasaría por que ella insultó, por que ella quería irse de casa él se confesaría para que no se fuera…después de un tiempo deciden casarse y a los pocos años tienen un niño y deciden vivir felices el resto de su vida con su hijo Hiro Saotome…

 **FIN**

 **Un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió ,espero que les guste : )**

 **Atte.**

 **Mikasa Jeager :)**


End file.
